1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hearing prostheses and, more particularly, to wireless communications between devices of a hearing prosthesis.
2. Related Art
Hearing prostheses typically include devices which are non-implantable as well as devices which are fully- or partially implantable. A partially implantable hearing prosthesis typically comprises an implantable device that delivers direct or indirect mechanical or electrical stimulation to the inner or middle ear of the recipient. Such hearing prostheses also include one or more external devices which process auditory signals and which transfer a representation of the auditory signals to the implanted device. Such external devices typically include a microphone that converts auditory signals into an electrical signal, and a sound processor that processes the electrical signal to generate an encoded output signal. The encoded output signal is then wirelessly transcutaneously transmitted to the implantable device.
If the hearing prosthesis is a Cochlear™ implant (commonly referred to as a Cochlear™ device, Cochlear™ implant device, Cochlear™ implant system, and the like; hereinafter “cochlear implant”), the encoded signals are delivered to an implantable device commonly referred to as a receiver/stimulator unit. The stimulator unit generates electrical stimulation signals which are delivered to the auditory nerves by means of an electrode carrier member implanted in the recipient's cochlea. This allows the recipient's brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered by the auditory nerve. When the auditory nerve is absent or inoperative, brainstem stimulation may be applied.
External electronic components comprising auditory transducers, signal processors and memory, user interfaces and batteries support the implantable components of the hearing prosthesis. Some of these external devices are miniaturized and worn behind the ear of the recipient. Oftentimes, a behind-the-ear (BTE) or sound processor unit houses one or more of such external devices.
Since hearing prostheses contain active components, they are provided with a battery. For example, the behind-the-ear unit noted above typically has an attached headpiece housing a coil for transferring power to the implanted devices via magnetic induction. It is known to provide the behind-the-ear device with a slot or compartment for a power supply module. Power supply modules with different types of batteries are provided to be inserted into that compartment. By way of example, the power supply module may comprise a carrier for replaceable Zn-Air batteries or a fixed rechargeable battery. This arrangement enables the batteries to be readily replaced.
Some hearing prostheses include remote units which are operably coupled to the BTE devices. Such remote units may include user interfaces which allow the recipient and/or audiologist, clinician or other health care provider (audiologist herein) to customize the cochlear implant, as well as to gain feedback concerning the operating status of the hearing prosthesis, to adjust the volume or sensitivity of the sound processor, to select which speech program is to be used, etc. A remote unit may also comprise a human interface. A remote unit with larger control buttons for controlling the implant, a clearly displayed status indication and connectivity to a personal computer are additional benefits. The remote unit may communicate wirelessly with the BTE device. For example, the remote unit may be provided with a RF signal transmitter and/or receiver and with a RF antenna. Wireless hearing prostheses enlarge possibilities and improve ease of use for the recipient and audiologist.